Broken Family
by megfurtado
Summary: Little Joe and Adam get into a fight after Adam sees Joe's girlfriend with someone else who are planning on taking advantage of the Cartwrights' money. read and review please
1. Chapter 1

Bonanza

Broken Family

**Ages: Amelia: 12 Joe: 18 Hoss: 24 Adam: 30**

Trip to Town 

Little Joe and Adam rode into town after returning from a business trip from Arizona Territory. They stop in front of the International House. "I'll save you a beer" teased Adam. "You better after all that riding" teased Little Joe he rides off to the bank while Adam dismounts off his horse and walks into the hotel.

He walks into the saloon that was connected to the hotel. He passes the restaurant and notices Joe's girlfriend Valerie with another man who he didn't recognized.

He had a bad feeling when he saw them but decides to brush it off as he walks up to the bar. "Hey Adam what brings you into town?" asked Burney the bartender.

"Joe's over the bank we came back from Arizona" said Adam. "Well what can I getcha?" asked Burney. "Two beers" replied Adam. He turns and notices Valerie with the mysterious man walking through the lobby passing the saloon doors.

Burney places the beer mugs on the bar and looks at Adam. "You know her?" asked Burney curiously. "She's little Joe's girlfriend" explained Adam. "That feller with her sure is heck ain't Joe" pointed out Burney.

Adam turns to Burney. "You know who she's with?" asked Adam. Burney shakes his head. "Don't say anything to Joe alright?" asked Adam. "I won't say a word" said Burney solemnly.

Adam pays for the beers and takes them then sits down at a table. He was contemplating on what he had saw and what he should do about it.

Apart of him knew that he owed it to his brother to tell him what he saw but the other part of him wanted to prevent his little brother who he loved more than anything from getting hurt.

Welcome Home 

During the ride home Little Joe was getting suspicious as to Adam's quiet behavior. "Adam are you alright?" asked Joe concerned. Adam turns to him. "Why do you ask?" asked Adam curiously nervous.

"Because you haven't said a word since we left town" said Joe. "I guess I just have a lot on my mind" insisted Adam sheepishly. "Like what?" asked Joe curious. "I don't want to talk about it Joe" said Adam dropping the subject.

Sensing that something was bothering him Joe decides to respect his brother's wishes and leave the matter alone.

They rode into the yard just as little Amelia runs out of the house to greet them. "Adam! Little Joe!" cried Amelia excitedly. Adam and Joe mount off their horse and Amelia runs up to them.

Joe picks her up and kisses her on the cheek. "I think someone missed us" said Joe looking at his sister who was blushing. "I think so" agreed Adam.

"Did you bring me a present?" asked Amelia excitedly.

Adam and Joe look at each other. "What makes you think we did?" asked Adam smiling. "You told Pa that you were in your letter" stated Amelia.

Joe turns to Adam. "Whatcha think Adam? Should we give it to her?" asked Joe. Adam winks at him and then walks over to his saddle bag and pulls out a raggedy Ann doll and hides it behind his back.

He walks over to his brother and sister and pulls the doll from his back and hands it to her.

Amelia's face lit up as she takes it. "Thank you" she said looking up at her brothers and kisses them both on the cheek. "You're welcome shortcake" said Adam kissing her on the temple of her head.

"I'm gonna go talk to Pa" said Adam he walks over to the house. Joe then turns to Amelia who he was still holding in his arms. "Wanna help with the horses?" asked Joe. Amelia nods her head. Joe laughs and kisses her on the cheek before putting her down.

He takes his and Adam's horses and walks them into the barn with Amelia by his side.

Adam walks into the house and over to his father's study. "Hey Pa" said Adam. Ben gets up and shakes his son's hand happily.

"Welcome home son where's Joe?" asked Ben curiously. "He's out in the barn tending to the horses with Amelia's help" said Adam.

"I can't tell you how thrilled I am that you boys are home. Your sister missed you boys like crazy while you were gone" said Ben. "The feeling is mutual" responded Adam.

Ben smiles happily. "Pa can I talk to you about something?" asked Adam sitting down.

"Sure son" said Ben as he sits back down. "While Joe and I were in town I saw something that bothered me and I don't know what to do about it because someone I care about greatly might get hurt because of it" said Adam worriedly.

Ben knew there was one thing Adam cared about greatly and that was his family which made Ben curious to find out what Adam was talking about.

"What did you see Adam?" asked Ben. Adam takes a deep breath. "I saw Joe's girlfriend Valerie with another man at the hotel and something about it didn't feel right" said Adam not sure on how to explain it.

Ben looks at Adam concern. "Did you talk to Joe about this?" asked Ben concerned.

"I couldn't Pa. Things between me and Joe has been really good lately. We've not been fighting a lot and we're getting along better than we had in years. I don't know how to explain it Pa I guess me and Joe have come to a better understanding of each other. I don't want something like this to change that Pa. I don't want Joe to get hurt and I don't know what I should do" said Adam looking at his father desperately.

"I think you know as well as I do that you're gonna hafta tell Joe" said Ben. Adam nods not looking forward to that conversation.

Joe and Amelia walk in and over to them. Amelia walks over to her father. "Pa look what Adam and Little Joe got me" said Amelia excitedly showing his the doll. Ben smiles and looks up at his sons to show them his approval.

"That's wonderful darling" said Ben. "I'm gonna play with it in my room" announced Amelia as she hurries up the stairs to her room.

"That was a wonderful thing you boys did for your sister. You made her day by giving her that doll" said Ben proudly. Joe and Adam smile feeling proud of themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: sorry I forgot to write an author's note for chapter 1. Ok for those who haven't read my other stories Ben had a fourth wife name Catherine who gave birth to his only daughter Amelia. Catherine died from influenza shortly approximately six months after having Amelia. Sorry for the confusion and I hope you all like my stories and please read my other ones. **

What's the matter with Adam?

Later that evening Adam was sitting in the chair by the fireplace staring at the fire. He was thinking back to times when he and Joe were at odds and how they always seem to work things out.

Even though he sometimes disagreed with Joe he knew that his heart was always at the right place and he trusted Joe with his life.

He never meant to be hard on Joe he just wanted him to understand his point of view and sometimes he forgets to value his brother's view as well.

The current situation that Adam was in made him more apprehensive than usual causing everyone to be suspicious especially Joe.

Joe walks down the stairs in his PJs surprise to see his older brother sitting in the lonely dark. "Adam why are you still doing up?" asked Joe not expecting to see Adam was still awake.

Adam looks over at his brother. "I was just thinking" said Adam. "Seems that you've been doing that a lot lately" commented Joe as he sits down on the sofa.

"Yeah I guess I have" said Adam with a smile. "What have you been thinking about?" asked Joe curious. Adam doesn't answer him prompting him that Adam didn't want to talk about it.

Joe gets up and was about to walk away until her heard his brother say "Wait Joe I want to talk to you". Joe turns and he could tell by the look on his brother's face that it was something very serious.

Joe sits back down. He could tell that Adam was struggling to say something. Adam takes a deep breath and looks up at his younger brother's curious glaze.

"You know that I love you and that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, right?" asked Adam uncertainly. Joe was confused by this and even more so when he saw the uncertainly in his older brother's eyes.

"I know that Adam" said Joe trying to reassure his brother. Adam was a little relieved and continued "When we were in town I saw Valerie at the hotel. She was with another man. I don't know who he was; I didn't get that good of a look at him but I had feeling that something wasn't right when I saw them" explained Adam.

"How come you didn't tell me all of this sooner?" questioned Joe. Adam looks at his brother. "We've been getting along so well better than we had in years and I didn't want something like this to change that. I didn't want you to get hurt" said Adam.

Joe smiles "I appreciate you looking out for me big brother but I can take care of myself". Adam nods "I guess I forgot how grown up you are and that you don't need my protection anymore".

"You've always been there for me Adam and I'm glad that I have a big brother like you" said Joe full of pride and his eyes welled up with tears as were Adam's.

They both got up and hugged each other. "Thanks Joe that means a lot to me" said Adam. Joe looks at him. "Goodnight Adam" said Joe.

He claps his brother on the back once more then walks upstairs to bed. "Night little brother" said Adam to himself. He was glad that he was able to talk things out with his brother.

The Betrayal 

The next day in town Little Joe walks in the Saloon and finds Valerie sitting alone at one of the tables. Joe walks over to her and sits down.

Valerie was surprised to see him. "I didn't know you were back from your trip" said Valerie. "Yeah I came home yesterday" said Joe. "I was in town how come you didn't come see me?" asked Valerie trying to sound disappointed.

"I wanted to darling but I had to run errands to run for my Pa. Adam was in town yesterday too and he told me he saw you with another man" said Joe suspiciously.

"He did well I don't want to cause trouble with you and your brother but I can assure you that I wasn't with anyone yesterday honest" said Valerie desperately wanting Joe to believe her.

"Are you sure 'bout that?" asked Joe. "Why you don't believe me?" asked Valerie hurt. Joe takes her hand in his.

"Of course I do I just don't understand why Adam would lie about something like that" said Joe confused.

He never thought in a million years that his brother would lie to him. Just thinking of it gave him an unsettling feeling.

"Maybe it was a misunderstanding. I know how close you and your brother are I'm sure he thought he saw me with somebody else" said Valerie.

Even though it was highly unlikely that Adam could be mistaken Joe knew that he had to confront his brother.

"I suppose" said Joe getting up. "I'll see ya later" he told her after kissing her goodbye and walks out of the saloon.

At the ranch Amelia was filling a bucket of water for the horses at the trough when Joe pulls up in the yard.

He mounts off his horse and walks over to Amelia. "Where's Adam?" asked Joe trying to stay calm.

"He and Hoss are doing some branding in the lower pasture. Pa wants you to mend fences in the upper pasture when you have a chance" said Amelia.

Joe puts his hands to his hips and takes a deep breath. Amelia could tell that something was bothering her brother.

"You want to talk about it?" asked Amelia curiously. Joe looks up at her and smiles.

"Talk about what?" asked Joe pretending to be clueless. "Whatever is bothering you and don't try to tell me that it's nothing" said Amelia firmly.

"I don't really want to talk about it" said Joe turns to look at his sister.

"Thanks for offering sis but I think I need to figure this out on my own" said Joe appreciatively.

"If you change your mind I'm here" offered Amelia. Joe touches her cheek tenderly. "I love you" said Joe he then kisses her on the cheek and walks over to his horse and mounts on.

He winks at her then rides out of the yard.


	3. Chapter 3

Brother against Brother

At the lower pasture Adam and Hoss were having a coffee break with some of their hands when Joe rode up.

"Hey little brother came to help us?" asked Hoss cheerfully. "No I came to talk to older brother" said Joe who was on the verge of losing his temper when he saw Adam walking toward them.

"What's going on Joe?" asked Adam when he saw the hurt and anger in brother's eyes. Joe's temper snapped and punches Adam in the jaw.

Adam falls back hard to the ground. Hoss was shocked as was Adam. "Little Joe what the heck you did that for?" asked Hoss confused.

"Ask him" said Joe angrily looking down at Adam. "Betrayed by my own brother"

Adam looks at him confused as he gets up. "Joe what are you talking about?" asked Adam.

"Don't act as if you don't know. Valerie told me that she wasn't with anyone when you purposively saw her. I never thought I'll see the day when one of my brothers lied to me" said Joe his eyes willing up with tears of anger and hurt.

"Joe I didn't lie to you. Burney was with me when I saw her. I swear I'm telling you the truth why is it so hard for you to believe that?" asked Adam.

"I wish you weren't my brother! I wish you would leave me alone and stay out of my life!" yelled Joe his voice full of anger and hurt.

Adam was hurt by his younger brother's cursing words as they stabbed him in the heart.

Joe mounts up onto his horse and rides away. Hoss seeing how hurt his brother was puts a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Joe didn't mean it Adam. He's just hurt and angry. He knows that you didn't lie to him" said Hoss assuring.

Adam glances at Hoss appreciative by his brother's effort to comfort him but there was too much hurt and pain that he was feeling.

Adam sadly walks to his horse mounts on and rides home.

Ben was sitting in the living room playing checkers with his daughter Amelia when Adam walks in. He takes off his gun belt and hat.

Ben looks up and saw a bruise on Adam's jaw. "Son, what happen?" asked Ben alarmed with concern. "You alright?" asked Amelia who was just as concern as her Pa.

"I'm fine Mia" said Adam reassuring as he smiles at her. Ben glances over to her. "We'll finish our game later darling"

Taking the queue from her father and looking up at her brother Amelia gets up and walks up the stairs. "What happen?" asked Ben once they were alone.

"Little Joe and I got in a scuffle" said Adam. "What about?" asked Ben. "He thinks that I lied to him about Valerie" said Adam. "I'll talk to him" said Ben. "I'm sure this is one big misunderstanding".

Adam looks at his father. "I don't know what good that'll do Pa. He's real torn up thinking that I lied to him and that's not even the worst of it" said Adam.

Ben looks at him for him to continue. "Joe wishes that I wasn't his brother and how I broken his trust" said Adam sadly remembering his brother's stinging words.

"Everything is gonna be alright Adam" assured Ben. Unconvinced Adam walks over to where he put his hat and gun belt and puts them back on.

"Where you going?" asked Ben. Adam turns to him before walking through the open door. "Town" said Adam.

Before Ben could say anything else Adam walks out the door. Ben turns to the landing of the stairs and saw Amelia standing there with a confuse look on her face.

He gives her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry darling everything is going to be fine" said Ben. Amelia nods and retreats back to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Joe's POV 

_Betrayed by my own brother, I'll never forget what he said to me the other night "you know that I love you" If he loves me then why would he lied to me?_

_Then he said that "he never wanted to hurt me" If he never wanted to hurt me then why would he lied to me? _

That's what Joe kept contemplating about while sitting by his mother's grave.

"_I never have been so confused in my life. Something's not right but what am I suppose to do? Either way I'm going to find out that one of them betrayed me" I said to myself. _

"_Maybe I should talk to my twelve year old sister she does have pretty good insights on things. How pathetic would that be to go to my baby sister for advice?" _

Joe rode into the yard expecting to see Adam's horse but it was nowhere in sight.

"_I guess Adam hadn't come home yet" I said to myself. _

_I was thinking that I was safe from Pa's raft. _

Joe mounts off his horse and walks into the house.

_As soon as I walk into the house I right then that I was in trouble. I heard my Pa yell out my name and that's when I knew that Adam told him what happen. _

_Dang that Adam! _

_I walk to my father's desk and sure enough there he was with a disappointed look on his face. I hate that look. _

"_What's this I hear about you and your brother fighting?" asked Ben. _

_I shrug my shoulders. "Joe do you honestly believe that Adam would hurt you?" asked Ben. _

"_No but I don't know who to believe. Valerie says she wasn't with anyone but Adam says that she was. I honestly don't know who to believe Pa" I said feeling incredibly helpless. _

_My Pa walks over to be and gives me an understanding smile. _

"_I'm sure it doesn't make it any easier especially when you have to choose between the two people you love dearly. Before you do something you regret take my advice and get all the facts straight before deciding who to believe" advised Ben. _

_I nod my head thinking about what my Pa said. "I'm gonna go talk to Valerie" I said. I was about to walk to the door when my Pa stops me. _

"_Remember son Adam is your brother, he loves you and he would never do anything to hurt you. All he is trying to do is protect you. Keep that in mind the next time you see him" said Ben. _

_I turn to my Pa and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I will Pa" I told him I turn around and walk out of the house. _

Strike Two

In town Adam was in the restaurant drinking coffee with Valerie unaware that Joe was on his way to town.

"I have nothing to say to you" said Valerie harshly. "I think you do. You can start by telling me who that man was I saw you with" said Adam.

"What business is it of your?" Valerie demanded defensively. "I'm making it my business after all Joe is my brother and he is so in love with you that he is convince that one of his family members is lying to him. I don't enjoy fighting with my brother nor do I enjoy seeing him get hurt by the likes of you. So for the sake of saving my brother anymore pain then he is going to endure and tell me who you were with" said Adam calmly.

Joe walks in and saw Adam talking to Valerie. It caught him off guard and it gave him an unsettling feeling which quickly turns to anger as he storms up to them.

Valerie sees him and immediately gets up. "Joe I can explain" said Valerie trying to act innocent.

"What's going on here?" demanded Joe glaring at Adam. "Joe, Valerie lied to you" said Adam. Joe looks at him in disbelief.

"That's not true Joe I never lied to you. Your brother's trying to come between us" said Valerie.

Adam looks at her then at Joe. "That's ridiculous Joe you can't believe that. She's obliviously lying can't you see that?" Adam pleaded desperately wanting his brother to believe him.

Joe glares at him coldly. "Leave me alone Adam. You've done enough it's clear that I can't trust you" he said with anger and hurt in his eyes.

He turns to Valerie. "I'll take you home it's clear that you don't need to hear anymore of **his **lies". He turns to Adam. "I'll see you at home Adam" coldly.

Joe walks out of the restaurant with Valerie.

Later that day the Cartwright's were finishing their supper. Ben couldn't help but notice how silent the family was especially his sons Adam and Joe.

Ben turns to his daughter who was sitting at the right side of the table next to Joe and Adam and Hoss sat across from them.

"Amelia can you get some wood for the fireplace?" asked Ben.

Amelia knowing why her father meant gets up from the table and walks out the door.

Ben looks at Adam then at Joe. He was tired of the constant bickering between them and decided that enough was enough.

"You boys haven't said a word all through supper. I won't tolerate anymore of this bickering. The both of you need to work this out because if you don't then this quarrel will have a significant effect on your relationship not to mention this family" stated Ben firmly.

He looks at them again and could see that they understood. "I know you two don't want that to happen because I know how much you both love each other as well as this family" said Ben more calmly.

He then turns to Joe. "Joe something has been bothering you since you came home" said Ben wanting to find out what was troubling his youngest son.

Joe glares across the table to Adam who was looking down at his half eaten apple pie before looking up meeting his brother's glare.

"There is something bothering me. A certain brother of mine won't mind his own business and tried to come between me and my girl" accused Joe.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I was doing no such thing. If you keep letting your girlfriend tell you what's the truth and what's a lie you're not gonna have any sense left not that you had any to begin with" snapped Adam.

Joe slams his hands on the table and got up. "Is that so well if you had any sense in you **older brother** you wouldn't have lied to me" said Joe.

Adam gets up. "For the last time I didn't lie to you Joe I don't know why that's so hard for you to believe" said Adam.

Joe's eyes began to well up with tears. "I believed you when you said that you love me that you never wanted to hurt me but that was a lie wasn't it?" said Joe trying to keep himself from crying. He takes a deep breath.

"I use to trust you with everything including my life but I guess I was wrong" said Joe.

He looks at his brother once more and said "Now I really wish you weren't my brother. **I hate you Adam Cartwright**!"

Adam had tears in his eyes after hearing his brother's cursing words. Hoss and Ben were surprised.

"Joe you don't mean that" said Hoss aghast. "Yes I do with every bone in my body" said Joe coldly his fists shaking.

He turns to his father. "I'm gonna marry Valerie pa. I asked her and she said yes" said Joe. He turns to Adam.

"As soon as I get marry I'm gonna get out of here from away from you" said Joe.

They heard a thump on the floor they walk over to find the doorway open and a couple of wooded logs on the floor in front of the door.

Joe turns to Ben figuring that Amelia had heard the argument. "I'll go after her Pa" offered Joe out of concern for his sister.

He walks over to the coat hanger grabs his hat, coat and gun belt. He puts them on and walks out the door.

He followed Amelia's horse's tracks out to her favorite place on the ranch; her swing that was tied to the big oak tree by the pond where she liked to go fishing and where her mother was buried.

He found his sister sitting on the grass staring at the pond. He mounts off his horse and slowly walks over to her taking off his hat as he walked.

"I'm sorry that my announcement upset you" said Joe thinking that was the reason why she was upset. "That's not why I'm upset" said Amelia sobbing.

"Why are you upset honey?" asked Joe concerned as he sits down next to her.

Amelia turns to him. "You and Adam are fighting about Valerie and now you want to marry her. Pa and Hoss don't know what to do and I feel as though everything is crumbling around me that the family is falling apart".

Joe puts his arm around her. He felt guilty about how his fighting with Adam was affecting his sister. "I'm sorry you felt that way baby" said Joe feeling guilty.

"I'm afraid that your fight with Adam and marrying Valerie is gonna spilt the family apart. Once you get marry you're gonna leave the ranch and Adam would probably want to go back East. It'll just be Pa, Hoss and me left to take care of the ranch" said Amelia looking down at the grass before looking up at her brother.

Joe's heart broke as he heard her unload her troubles and fears. Amelia takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Once you and Adam leave the work is gonna pile high up and I don't think I can help Hoss with all that work" said Amelia sobbing.

"Amelia looked at me" said Joe as he gently lifts her chin up and looks in her watery green eyes.

"Nothing is gonna happen to the family. After I get marry I'll still be around. You know that there's no place I rather be than here on the Ponderosa" said Joe as he wipes his sister's tears that were rolling down her pink cheeks. "I don't want you to fret anymore about the fight between me and Adam we'll work things out in time" said Joe reassuringly.

"I hope so I hate seeing my brothers fight" said Amelia. "I hate it to. I don't know what I should do" said Joe. He turns to her.

"What do you think I should do?" asked Joe. Amelia looks at him surprised. "What are you asking me for?"

Joe smiles and says "I trust your opinion".

Amelia thinks for a moment and says "I think you should trust Adam not because he's your brother but because he cares a great deal about you Joe. All he was trying to do was to protect you from getting hurt that why he was hesitant about telling you about Valerie. Telling you was the hardest thing Adam had to do but he wanted to be honest with you; that was the most important thing to him"

Amelia looks at him. "He loves you Joe".

Joe sits there absorbing everything his sister was telling him. He knew that his sister was speaking the truth but he was too stubborn to admit that Valerie would lie to him.

"Do you think Valerie would lie to me?" asked Joe. "Honestly?" asked Amelia. Joe nods his head.

"Honestly if you knew the answer then you wouldn't be asking me that" said Amelia. She places her hand on his.

"As much as I would like to tell you what you should do I can't. You need to follow your heart Joe. Just don't sell Adam short. I just want you to be happy" said Amelia.

Joe smiles "Since when did my baby sister become smarter than me?" Amelia chuckles. "I had years of practice".

Joe laughs and hugs her. "I love you big brother" said Amelia. Joe smiles and kisses her on the head.


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets and Surprises

The next day in town Valerie walks into her hotel room and was surprise when she saw the mysterious man.

"I hope nobody saw you" warned Valerie. The man grins. "You worry too much" he says "How's our plan coming along?"

"Splendid! I got Joe right where I want him. I got him believing that his own brother lie to him and trying to break us apart. He is so well convinced that he even proposed just like we panned he would" said Valerie deviously.

The man walks up to her and kisses her. "It's all coming together. Once you marry Little Joe Cartwright and steal all of his money without him knowing about it" said the man.

"Then it's just gonna be just you and me" said Valerie. "Husband and wife" said the man. He kisses again even more passionately.

They started to kiss more and more. Then they walk over to the bed and make love to each other.

Amelia walks into the hotel lobby just as the man was walking down the stairs coming from Valerie's room. He walks past her and out the door.

Amelia saw him as he passed by her and got an eerie feeling about him. She hurries out of the hotel and over to her horse and mounts on then rides out to the ranch.

At the ranch Ben was walking out of the kitchen carrying a cup of coffee heading to his desk when Amelia walks in.

Ben looks at her "Did you get the mail?" he asked. Amelia was so distracted and frantic that she didn't hear her father.

She hands him the mail with shaking hands. Ben notice how shaky she was and became concerned. "Are you alright darling?" asked Ben concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine Pa" said Amelia trying to assure him. "Is Adam around?" asked Amelia. "He's out in the barn" said Ben suspiciously.

Before he would say anything else Amelia bolts it out the door across the yard to the barn where Adam was polishing his saddle.

"Adam!" cried Amelia frantically running in the barn. Adam looks over his shoulder and saw his sister in distress and he quickly stops what he was doing and walks over to her.

He squats down in front of her and touches her arms comfortingly. "Shortcake, what's the matter?" asked Adam concerned.

Amelia takes a couple of deep breaths trying to calm down. "I saw a man walking out of Valerie's hotel room and it wasn't Little Joe" said Amelia worriedly.

"What did the man look like?" asked Adam. Amelia describes the man exactly how Adam had seen him. "I'm worry about Joe, Adam. If I tell him this who knows what might happen. He could treat me like he did to you" said Amelia.

"No he won't" reassured Adam. "What makes you say that?" asked Amelia confused. "There is nothing in this world that would convince Joe that his baby sister would lie to him" said Adam.

Seeing that she wasn't reassured he decides to try a different approach. "Do you want me to tell him?" asked Adam. "No I don't want to cause another fight between you" said Amelia.

She walks out of the barn just as Joe rides in the yard. He mounts off his horse and walks up to her. "What's with the long face?" asked Joe curiously.

Amelia looks up at him. "I need to tell you something" said Amelia. "You can tell me anything" encouraged Joe seeing how she was struggling to tell him.

Before Amelia could say anything Valerie rides in the yard on a buggy. Joe turns to his sister. "We'll talk later ok" said Joe he walks away and over to Valerie.

Adam walks up behind her. "Did you tell him?" asked Adam. "I was about to when Valerie showed up" said Amelia annoyed and discouraged.

"Maybe it's for the best if you don't tell him just yet" advised Adam. "I suppose" said Amelia. She turns around and faces him. "But he has to know Adam" insisted Amelia.

"I know but I think we should wait and figure out what Valerie is up to. Maybe there's a way we can prevent Joe from getting hurt" said Adam.

"I don't see how" said Amelia. "Leave it up to me" said Adam he winks at her. "Until we know no one should know what you saw. Promise me that you won't tell anyone especially Joe" said Adam.

"That's gonna be tough. I tell Joe everything" said Amelia who didn't like the idea of hiding something like this from her brother. Adam smiles "I know but it's for Joe's sake".

"I promise" said Amelia. Adam smiles then walk in the barn and over to his horse and saddles him up. He then walks out of the barn pulling the reins of his horse then turns to Amelia.

"Where you going?" asked Amelia. "I'll be back" assured Adam. Seeing how concern Amelia was he walks up to her and holds her in his arms.

"Everything is gonna be ok" persuaded Adam as he pulls away from her. He looks down to see her reassured eyes. "I love you" said Adam he kisses her on the cheek then mounts on his horse.

"I love you too" said Amelia smiling. Adam rides out of the yard just as Hoss was walking out of the house.

He walks over to her. "Where's Adam off to?" asked Hoss. "I don't know" said Amelia. Hoss could tell that something was off about his sister; like something was bothering her.

"You alright honey?" asked Hoss with a mixture of curiosity and concern. Amelia smiles "I'm fine" assured Amelia.

"Pa wants you to come in the house. Joe and Valerie have an announcement they want to make" said Hoss._ "This ought to be good"_ thought Amelia as they walk back to the house.

The walk inside Ben looks at his daughter curiously. "Where's Adam?" asked Ben. "He went out" replied Amelia staring at Joe and Valerie.

"What's the big announcement?" asked Hoss. Joe looks at Valerie then looks at his brother and sister.

"Valerie and I are getting married on Saturday" said Joe excitedly. Amelia was stunned. "That soon" she gasped.

"We don't want to wait another second" explained Valerie. "That's wonderful" said Ben happily.

Hoss walks over to Joe and hugs him. "Congratulations little brother!" said Hoss. They turn to Amelia who was still stunned by the news.

"You alright Amelia?" asked Joe concern. Amelia blinks out of her stunned trance and looks at him.

"I'm fine just surprised is all" said Amelia. She looks at Valerie then at Joe. Her eyes began to well up with tears.

Ben could tell that something was troubling his daughter. Amelia looks around the room and saw concern looks of her father and brothers and started to panic.

She runs out of the house. Hoss looks at his father. "You want me to go after her?" asked Hoss. Ben shakes his head. "No leave her be" said Ben.


	6. Chapter 6

Suspicions Unearthed

Adam walks into the Saloon and over to the bar. "Hey Burney" said Adam greeting the bartender.

"Looks like you can use a drink" said Burney. "I don't think a drink is gonna solve my problem" said Adam.

"Anything I can do?" asked a familiar voice. Adam turns around to see Ben walking toward him.

"Pa what are you doing here?" asked Adam surprised. "Looking for you" responded Ben.

"Why?" asked Adam curious. "I want to know what's going on with your sister" said Ben determine to get some answers.

"What makes you think t would know?" asked Adam as they walk over to a table and sat down.

"When she came home earlier today with the mail she was upset about something and was looking for you" explained Ben.

"Amelia saw a man walking out of Valerie's hotel room" said Adam. Ben grew concerned. "What's it the same man you saw her with?" asked Ben.

Adam nods his head. "Amelia is certain of it, which was why she came to me. She didn't know if she should tell Joe because of the fight he and I had".

"I'm afraid I have some news for you. Joe just announced that he and Valerie are getting married on Saturday" informed Ben. "That doesn't give us a whole lot of time of time" said Adam.

At the ranch Valerie had left and Amelia was sitting on a bench in the garden when Joe walks over to her.

"Are you alright honey? You seemed upset when you walked out of the house?" asked Joe. "Nothing" said Amelia sniffed her back turned to him.

Joe sits beside her and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Then why are you crying?" asked Joe.

"I can't tell you" said Amelia sobbing. Joe was taken back then turns her around and looks at her. He touches her neck brushing his thumb on her wet cheeks.

"Can't tell me? You tell me everything" said Joe concerned. "I know but I can't, not this time. Believe me I really wish I can tell you, you have no idea how much this is killing me keeping this from you" said Amelia getting up.

She didn't want to hurt him by pushing him away but it was the only way she knew to protect him.

Joe looks at her confused "I don't understand. Why do you feel you have to keep something from me? You know that you can tell me anything"

Amelia turns around. "I don't want to hurt you Joe. I love you too much" said Amelia. Joe immediately gets up and walks over to her.

"Hurt me?" said Joe he puts his hands on her shoulders and looks in her eyes. "Sweetheart there is nothing you can** ever** do that would hurt me" said Joe confidently.

"Yes there is" cried Amelia trembling. She looks up at her brother's worried eyes. "I have to tell you this despite the promise I made to Adam" said Amelia.

"What does Adam have to do with this? What promise?" asked Joe confused.

"I saw something when I was in town getting the mail. I was afraid of telling you because I was scared that if I told you then you would hate me like you hate Adam. After I told Adam what I saw he made me promise not to say anything to you" said Amelia.

"What was it that you saw honey?" asked Joe.

Amelia takes a deep breath and cries. "I saw a man walking out of Valerie's room at the hotel" Joe lets go of his sister in complete shock.

The longer Joe stayed quiet the more Amelia became afraid that he was angry with her. "I'm so sorry Joe! I know I should've told you sooner" said Amelia panicking. "Please don't hate me"

Joe looks at her and hugs her. "I don't hate you. I could never hate my baby sister. You have nothing to be sorry for".

Amelia looks him. "Are you alright?" asked Amelia. Joe looks down at her with a serious look on his face as he pulls away from her which made Amelia feel nervous.

"You're not just telling me this so I'll make up with Adam, are you?" asked Joe suspiciously.

Amelia was appalled. "You think I'm lying don't you?" accused Amelia defensively and hurt that her own brother would accuse her of lying.

"I didn't say that" said Joe.

"You were thinking it. Since when is a more important than your family" demanded Amelia trying to control her temper.

"That's not true" said Joe shock that his sister would say something like that.

"Then why are you so sure that it was Adam who has been lying to you and not Valerie. When are you gonna wake up and face the fact that it's been Valerie all along?" asked Amelia.

Letting her words sink in Joe takes a deep breath realizing that his sister was right. Putting his hands on his hips Joe turns to her.

"You're right I am choosing to believe Valerie over Adam. I don't know why it's easier for me to believe her over Adam. I know Adam would never hurt me like that I don't know why but somehow I convinced myself that he would" said Joe confused as he thought about it.

He sits down on the bench. Amelia sits down next to him. "Maybe so you wouldn't have to face the fact that Valerie would lie to you" said Amelia.

Joe turns to her "I suppose".

"But I can't understand why Valerie would lie to me. Who knows maybe she hasn't been the one who has been lying to me" said Joe.

"Come on Joe you said it yourself that Adam would never hurt you like that. Besides why would Adam of all people lie to you?" demanded Amelia frustrated.

Joe runs his hands through his short curly brown hair in frustration. "I don't know!" yelled Joe facing her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I'm just so confuse and frustrated" said Joe apologetically.

"It's alright Joe. I know you're in a tough predicament and I don't want to make it any worst that's why I didn't want to tell you about what I saw. Now I can see that me telling you did make it worst and that was the last thing I wanted to do" said Amelia feeling guilty.

"You were trying to protect me and you wanted to help. You may not be a perfect sister but you're the best one I have and I love you" said Joe.

Amelia smiles and hugs him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disappointment

It was a day before the wedding and Adam was scrambling to find out what Valerie was up to.

Adam walks to the front desk of the hotel. "Hey Adam heard your brother Joe is getting hitched tomorrow" said the clerk cheerfully.

"Have you seen his fiancée Valerie?" asked Adam. "She's in her hotel room" said the clerk wondering why Adam was asking.

After getting the room number Adam walks to the door and was about to knock on it when he heard something that caught his attention.

He could hear Valerie talking to someone in her room about after the weeding.

In the room Valerie was talking to her husband Tyler. How are you gonna take all of Joe's money without him suspecting anything?" asked Tyler.

Valerie smirks "That won't be much of a problem after I get him where I want him I can easily persuade him to let me handle the money. The boy is so in love with me it'll be like taking candy from a stupid baby. And if he gets wise I'll simply put the blame on his brother Adam".

Adam storms out of the hotel angry. On the way home Adam now knew what Valerie was up to he was contemplating on whether or not he should tell Joe.

"_If Joe didn't believe me last time about Valerie then why would he believe me this time? He already believes that he can't trust me and hates me. I'll give anything to have my little brother trust me again" _thought Adam as he rode into the yard.

He found his middle brother Hoss fixing a wheel from the wagon. "Hey Adam where you been all morning?" asked Hoss cheerfully.

"I was in town. Is Joe around?" asked Adam. "He's in the house" said Hoss wondering why Adam was asking for their younger brother.

He could tell that Adam was concerned about something. Adam saw Hoss' curious glaze. "Did something happen in town?" asked Hoss.

Adam didn't answer which made Hoss think yes. Adam looks at Hoss concerned.

"I don't know what to do about this rift with Joe and me. Every time I try talking to him we end up fighting. It kills me that he thinks I would lie to him, that I would intentionally hurt him. I would never hurt my brother I rather go through the fire pits of hell then for that to happen" said Adam as he is turning to Hoss.

"That's not even the worst of it" said Adam. Hoss looks at him confused.

"Amelia saw Valerie with someone else yesterday when she went to get the mail" explained Adam.

"That's why she's been quiet. Does Joe know?" asked Hoss.

Adam shakes his head. "No not that I know of. I made Amelia promise not to say anything. This is putting her in a terrible position having to choose between me and Joe" said Adam feeling guilty.

"It ain't your fault" said Hoss.

"I can't help feeling that it is. I wish I didn't see anything. If I didn't open my big mouth then none of this would be happening. Amelia wouldn't be involved and Joe wouldn't hate me" said Adam.

"You were trying to protect Joe. You did the right thing telling Joe about Valerie. Amelia was at the wrong place at the wrong time. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault" said Hoss.

Amelia walks out of the house and up to her brothers. "I need to talk to you" said Amelia.

"What is it Mia?" asked Adam curiously. "I told Joe" said Amelia.

"What did he say?" asked Hoss.

"He doesn't want to believe that Valerie would lie to him but he knows that you wouldn't lie to him, Adam. He believes you, he's just doesn't understand why Valerie would. He's taking his anger out on you because he finds it easier to be angry with you and not her. He loves you Adam he just needs time to come to his senses" said Amelia.

Adam smiles relieved. "I'm sorry I broke my promise Adam but I couldn't keep it from him" said Amelia.

Adam understandably gently squeezes the back of his sister's neck.

Hoss turns to Adam. "What happen when you were in town?"

Amelia looks at him curiously. Adam takes a deep breath and looks at his brother then his sister.

"What I am about to tell you has to stay between the three of us" said Adam before glancing toward his sister.

"Amelia I really need you to keep your promise" said Adam. Amelia nods her head solemnly.

Adam starts to tell them what he had found out in town.

The Wedding 

The next day was the day of the wedding. Little Joe was in his room getting ready when there was a knock on the door.

Joe walks from his mirror to the door and opens it. He was surprised to see his father standing there; he lets him in.

"Are you nervous son?" asked Ben. "No pa. I'm happy this is my wedding day. I'm marrying the woman that I love" said Joe.

He had an uncertain look on his face.

"You don't seem happy" said Ben curiously.

"I keep thinking about what Amelia said" said Joe. "What did she say?" inquired Ben.

"She told me the same thing Adam said that they saw Valerie with someone else" said Joe.

He looks up at his father who was waiting for him to continue. "I'm wondering if I should marry her" confessed Joe.

"Because of what your brother and sister said?" questioned Ben.

"Not just because of that but I've been feeling as though I can't trust Valerie. I've been feeling like that before I talked to Adam" said Joe.

Ben nods understandably. "I really screwed up Pa. I made a big mistake believing Valerie over my own brother" said Joe.

"Nothing you can't fix son" assured Ben.

"I hope Adam can forgive me for thinking"

"He will son" said Ben. With that said Joe walks out of the room and in the hallway.

Adam was walking out of his room and sees Joe in the hallway. Joe walks over to him.

"Hey Joe we need to talk" started Adam. Joe looks at his brother curiously waiting for him to continue.

"Valerie is already married" said Adam. Joe was surprised by this but he knew that Adam was telling him the truth.

"She's marrying you for our money" said Adam. He didn't want to hurt Joe but he knew he had to know.

Joe looks up at Adam "I believe you". Adam was taken back in shock but mostly relieved.

Seeing how shock his brother was Joe smiles. "We'll talk later big brother" Adam nods and walks down the stairs.

Joe walks up to Amelia's bedroom door and knocks on it.

Amelia opens it. "Joe what's wrong?" asked Amelia surprised. "Can I come in I need to talk to Valerie" said Joe.

"You know its bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony" advised Amelia teasingly.

"That won't be a problem there's not gonna be a ceremony" said Joe.

Seeing how serious her brother was Amelia walks out of her room and out in the hallway with Joe.

"I'm taken it that Adam told you everything" said Amelia. Joe nods his head.

"I'm sorry Joe" sympathize Amelia. "So am I. I can't believe what a fool I've been. I can't believe I believed her over Adam" said Joe frustrated.

"Don't go blaming yourself for that she had you well convinced" said Amelia.

Joe looks at her and smiles "Thanks for trying to set me straight" he said as he hugs her. Then he walks into the room to find Valerie standing in the middle of the room wearing her wedding gown.

"Joe what are you doing here? You shouldn't be seeing me before the wedding its bad luck" informed Valerie.

Joe slams the door behind him causing Valerie to jump scared.

"You don't need to worry there isn't gonna be a wedding" said Joe sternly.

Valerie looks at him confused. "What do you mean that there isn't gonna be a wedding?" demanded Valerie.

"I can't marry someone who has been lying to me all this time. You never loved me just my money. You've been playing me for a fool and making me believe that it had been my brother who was lying to me when it was **you **all along!" yelled Joe losing his temper.

"That's not true Joe. I haven't been lying to you. I don't know where you got that idea from" said Valerie.

Just then a thought popped into her head. "I bet it was your sister who gave you those insinuations. That lying brat never did like me you can't believe her Joe" accused Valerie.

"Keep my sister out of this!" warned Joe.

"Joe I swear to you that I never lied to you honest" pleaded Valerie in desperation.

"All I am hearing is more lies. The wedding is off and I want you out of here and I never want to see you near me ever again" said Joe.

Valerie storms out of the room and downstairs to the living room where the rest of the Cartwright's, the sheriff and Tyler who was in handcuffs were waiting.

"Valerie you're under arrest for attempted robbery and fraud" said Roy.

He walks over to the bottom of the stairs where she was and handcuffs.

He walks out of the house with his prisoners after saying goodbye to Ben.

Adam looks worriedly at the top of the stairs wondering how his younger brother was holding up and decides to give him time before talking to him.

Healing old Wounds

Later that night Joe was sitting at the fireplace wearing his white dress shirt, brown dress pants, and his black tie that had been undone.

He was staring at his mother's wedding ring that he was holding in his hands.

He was going to give it to Valerie. He kept thinking about everything that had transpired that day and that week.

He kept thinking about how stupid he was for believing some girl over his brother. He was too caught up in guilt that he didn't hear Adam walking down the stairs and over to him.

"You alright Joe?" asked Adam. Joe looks up to see Adam. "I'm fine at least I will be" assured Joe.

Adam sits on the table across from him. "I'm sorry Joe. I should have never butted in on your affairs. I'm really sorry" said Adam sincerely.

Joe was surprised that Adam was apologizing. "You don't need to apologize for anything. I'm the one who should be apologizing" offered Joe.

"It's alright Joe" said Adam. "No it's not. I should've never believed Valerie over you" said Joe. He bows his head down. Adam could tell how guilt stricken his brother was.

Joe looks up at his brother "I'm sorry for the things I said to you. I do trust you and I don't hate you. I'm really sorry Adam" said Joe sincerely.

Adam gives him a reassuring smile which Joe returns as they both stood up.

"I meant it before when I said that I was glad to have a big brother like you. I really am glad and proud" said Joe.

"Thanks Joe" said Adam. "Let's not let a girl come between us again alright?"

Joe smiles "Sounds good to me brother" he sticks hand out.

Adam smiles and takes his brother's hand but doesn't shake it instead he pulls Joe into his arms and hugs him.

"I love you Adam" said Joe.

"I love you too Joe" said Adam.

At the top of the stairs Ben was watching his sons. He was relieved that his sons worked everything out and things were going back to normal.

He knew that his sons were going to at odds in the future but he knew that they would get through it and that the love they had between them would never change.

The End 


End file.
